Sasuke's Return
by LovelyDemon01
Summary: Sasuke kills Itachi and wakes up in a hosptital room. When he hears yelling he leaves the room and one thing leads to another and BAM! Another Sasunaru fanfic! Yaoi! boyxboy! And if you couldn't tell... SASUNARU!


~Yea I bet all of you guys who are reading this have hoped for this... Well it's going to take place right after Itachi was killed.  
>BTW Just for clarification if you don't understand these... or just don't feel like thinking<br>*...*=actions  
>'...'= thoughts<br>"..."=talking  
>NOW! ONWARDS!<br>_

Sasuke woke up in a room that looked like a hospital's.  
>He looked around to examine the area only find that no one was there.<br>*sigh*  
>'Man... I screwed up big time... All that matters now is that Itachi is dead.'<br>All of a sudden he heard yelling from outside his room. He got up and walked over and opened the door to see what was going on.  
>"Damn it Sai! Do you always have to say that! Do I really have to prove it to you!"<br>Sasuke knew this voice. 'No it can't be...' He looked off to the right to find Naruto yelling at someone he didn't know.  
>"Now now Naruto, you know there isn't one there." Sai gave one of his smiles that caused Naruto to get even more furious.<br>"Will you two shut up! We are in a hospital!" Sakura walked over towards them looking as if she was prepared to hit them.  
>"Oh come on Sakura! He started asking if I had.. that down there again!" Naruto was blushing as he said that.<br>This caused Sasuke to start laughing. Naruto noticed Sasuke standing there listening.  
>"Oh you're awake!" Naruto stood up straight and grinned at Sasuke. Sakura and Sai followed his gaze.<br>"Sasuke you shouldn't be walking around yet! Get back in bed!" Sakura walked towards Sasuke and started pushing him pack in his room.  
>Naruto and Sai followed the two into the room.<br>"How are you feeling?" asked Naruto as he sat next to Sasuke's bed.  
>"Oh? You actually care?" Sasuke asked Naruto sarcastically.<br>"Dammit Sasuke! Do you seriously have to ask me that? I was worried sick about you! When we found you there, not breathing, I thought... I thought..."  
>A tear ran down Naruto's face. Sakura and Sai went to his side to see if he was alright. Sasuke didn't know what to do. 'Damn... shouldn't have said that.'<br>"Hey, come on Naruto you know I was kidding around... right?"  
>Sakura grabbed Sai by his elbow.<br>"Come on, we should let them sort this out themselves..."  
>"Aww, it was just getting interesting!" Sai proclaimed.<br>"Get going before I throw you out!" Sakura threatened.  
>They left the room, only to be left in a silence for a bit longer.<br>"Sasuke... are you feeling any pain?" Naruto asked, not knowing what to say next.  
>"No... But I think I will if I don't talk this out with you."<br>"Why do you say that?" Naruto looked confused, causing Sasuke to chuckle.  
>"I hate seeing you sad Naruto. I-"<br>"If you hate seeing me sad, then why did you leave me!" Naruto asked, frustrated from hearing what Sasuke said.  
>*Sigh* "I had to kill Itachi, it was my fate to do so..."<br>Naruto bursted out laughing. Sasuke, confused as to why he was laughing asked "What? Why are you laughing?"  
>Naruto whipped the his eyes saying "You sounded like Neji there."<br>Sasuke laughed a bit agreeing with Naruto.  
>"Naruto... I'm sorry" Sasuke said after he was done laughing.<br>This caught Naruto off guard. But he smiled at Sasuke, causing him to blush.  
>"Ahahaha getting embarrassed Sasuke?"<br>"Oh shut up, usuratonkachi!"  
>Naruto smiled at Sasuke again. "Haven't heard you call me that in a while."<br>Sasuke smiled seductively and pulled Naruto close to him. "Want me to say it more?" as he whispered in Naruto's ear.  
>Naruto shivered and blushed. Pushing Sasuke away from him, Naruto said "s-stop it Sasuke... I mean it. I'm still angry.."<br>Sasuke pulled Naruto back in to him.  
>"If you want me to stop, use more effort, or I will take you."<br>Sasuke blew into Naruto's causing him to shiver more. "S-Sasuke"  
>Sasuke licked Naruto's ear, then bit it causing Naruto to moan. "Doesn't sound like you want me to stop, Naruto."<br>Naruto started turning red. Sasuke started pushing Naruto onto the bed . Naruto was resisting a bit, until Sasuke got him completely underneath him.  
>"What's the matter Naruto? I thought you were stronger than this." Sasuke smiled at Naruto then lowered himself in.<br>"S-shut up!"  
>This caught Sasuke off guard causing him to back up a bit.<br>"I am strong Sasuke! Why do you keeping judging me! I-I just..."  
>"You what Naruto? What is it that you want to say... If you can say it that is."<br>Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke started to get closer to him again, until he was inches from his face.  
>"I love you!" Naruto said opening his eyes, shocking Sasuke, Naruto took this chance to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him in.<br>Their lips finally touched. Sasuke wanted Naruto so much. He parted Naruto's lips and put his tongue in Naruto's mouth.  
>A couple of minutes later Sasuke pulled away. Naruto was under him, panting.<br>"Heh, can't hold your breath that long, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke said teasingly.  
>"S-shut up.." Naruto started blushing.<br>Sasuke bent back in towards him.  
>"Shhh... I want you so much Naruto..."<br>Before Naruto could say anything Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's.  
>Sasuke trailed his hand up Naruto's side, causing him to moan.<br>Sasuke lifted Naruto's shirt, pulled away from Naruto's lips , took of their shirts and trailed his lips down Naruto's chest.  
>"S-Sasuke! I-I can't!" Naruto forced out, panting.<br>"Naruto, I know you want me, just as much as I want you." Sasuke caressed Naruto's face in his hands.  
>Sasuke continued kissing Naruto's body. Naruto, moaning, gave in and called out Sasuke's name repeatedly.<br>Sasuke went back to Naruto's face, pulling it close to his. "Naruto"  
>Naruto melted in Sasuke's hands. "S-Sasuke"<br>They were brushing their lips against each other.  
>*Bam!* "Hey Sasuke, Naruto we need to-" Sakura started to say but then she saw what they were doing.<br>Sasuke, furious, said "Can't you see we are in the middle of something?"  
>"Yes, yes I can."<br>"Then how about you leave?"  
>"Sorry, no can do. You have some tests that need to be done to you Sasuke."<br>"Oh really? Can't they be done later... Seeing as I am busy now."  
>Sasuke, still over top of Naruto, both of them with no shirts on.<br>"Ummm I-" Naruto started to say, until Sakura cut him off.  
>"No we have to get it done now!"<br>They continued to bicker for 5 minutes until Naruto finally stepped in.  
>"HEY, WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?"<br>They both looked at Naruto, shocked, as if they forgot he was there.  
>"Oh sorry Naruto, what's the matter?" Sasuke said lovingly.<br>"We don't have time for this Naruto we are in the middle of something!"  
>"And so were we, but clearly no one cares about that now, do they? Now Sasuke we can continue this later, I want you to get better so do as Sakura says."<br>"Fine... but I won't like it."  
>"Yes, yes I know. But if you are good I will..." Naruto leans in and whispers in Sasuke's ear so Sakura can't hear.<br>"I will let you play with me as long as you want when you get out of this hospital."  
>Naruto pulled away and winked at Sasuke.<br>Sasuke grinned then pulled Naruto back into him. "Fine but one more kiss to tie me off."  
>Naruto looked at Sakura, who turned away. He looked back at Sasuke and leaned in. "Just one"<br>Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto, parted then open and stuck his tongue in. Naruto did the same causing them to have hot, slippery, wet kisses shared back and forth.  
>Naruto pulled away and kissed Sasuke's forehead.<br>"Be good... Alright Sakura make sure he gets better!" Naruto pulled his shirt back on and smiled at the two of them, then left.  
>Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.<br>"I hate you, I hope you know."  
>Sakura looked at Sasuke and said "oh I know you don't because I have these babies."<br>Sakura pulled out a camera.  
>"I have all of these nice pictures of you and Naruto just now, and other photos of Naruto. From showering to getting up in the morning."<br>Sasuke, astounded, said" Wow... you better give those to me later."


End file.
